Because I'm Busy?
by Levinade
Summary: Jumonji terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.Dan pada saat Kuroki dan Togano mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung kesibukannya, emosi pria berambut pirang itu memuncak! Apakah akhirnya haha bros hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, atau… /RnR Please


**Levina-rukaruka** presents:

"**Because I'm Bussy?**"

Eyeshield 21 belongs to **Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning;** OoC, Typo (s), dll

Story Summary: **Jumonji terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.**

**Dan pada saat Kuroki dan Togano mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung kesibukannya, emosi pria berambut pirang itu memuncak! **

**Dan apakah akhirnya haha bros hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, atau… **

**[**If you don't like, don't read!**]**

[**Need no flame please**]

* * *

"Ooh… ya ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menurutimu saat ini pak tua. Ok, simpan saja salammu itu."

Pik.

Jumonji mematikan ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berwarna biru tua di belakangnya. Wajahnya ia tekuk, perasaannya kesal pada sang ayah yang tak kunjung berhenti memberikannya setumpuk tugas.

Tugas, tugas, tugas, dan tugas lagi setiap hari. Tak tahu apa kalau aku bosan? Runtuk Jumonji muda ini di dalam hatinya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali terlepas dari sesuatu yang di sebut dengan 'tugas dan pekerjaan' agar ia bisa melepaskan perasaan yang telah lama mengganggunya.

Rindu. Ya, itulah yang mengganggu pria berambut pirang ini. Ia merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang sempat menjadi orang terdekatnya. Um… ralat-ralat. Bukan seorang, tapi dua orang.

Ada yang tahu siapa mereka?

Hiruma dan Mamori? Bukan. Kurita dan Musashi? Hm… kurang tepat. Atau… Sena dan Monta? Bukan, bukan mereka. Hm… mungkin Kuroki dan Togano?

BINGO! Benar, Kuroki dan Togano. Dua orang yang konyol dan kasar. Si rambut hitam dan si maniak komik.

Jumonji mendesah, setiap kali mengingat mereka ingin sekali rasanya ia bertemu dengan mereka, bertatap muka, dan sedikit mengobrol tentang hal luar biasa yang dialami selama bekerja. Tapi… ada sebuah dinding besar yang menghalanginya.

Dinding bersar yang bernama kesalah pahamanlah yang selama ini menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu. Bukan mau Jumonji dinding ini tercipta. Bukan mau Kuroki dan Togano pula. Tapi karena sebuah masalah sepele, dan temperamen tinggi seorang Kazuki Jomonji, dinding besar ini pun terbentuk.

**Flashback… (5 bulan sebelumnya)**

Sabtu sore. Saatnya libur bagi Jumonji. Dan rencananya, hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di kedai ramen di depan supermarket Son Son.

"Yo!" Jumonji menyapa dua orang yang tengah asik memakan makanan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut―Kuroki dan Togano—mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas sapaan Jumonji.

"Wow! Lapar ya kalian haha," ujar Jumonji saat melihat kedua sahabat karibnya itu menyeruput ramennya dengan lahap.

"Tentu saja. Sejak pagi kami bekerja dan belum makan apapun selama itu," jawab Kuroki. Jumonji hanya tersenyum.

"Oi," ucap Togano sambil mengangkat mangkuk ramennya sedikit. Pose wajahnya seperti mau bilang _kau-mau-apa-tidak?_

"Ah, tidak-tidak silahkan makan sendiri saja," jawab Jumonji sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya. Togano mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan memakan makannanya.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya pun akhirnya menyelesaikan makannya. Dan akhirnya mulai perbincangan kecil-kecilan antara haha bersaudara ini.

"Jumonji, tumben kau bisa datang menemui kami," Togano memulai sambil membuka halaman komik-nya.

Jumonji tertawa kecil, "haha, ini saja aku paksakan. Yah, singkat kata, aku baru pulang kerja."

"Kau kerja mulu sih," celetuk Togano yang sudah mulai berkutat dengan komik-nya.

Sebenarnya Jumonji sama sekali tidak ingin membalas kata-kata Togano karena ia terlalu lelah. Tapi karena tidak enak dengan sahabatnya itu, mau tidak mau ia menjawabnya juga. "Hm… benar. Sudah lama juga ya, kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini."

Kuharap mereka tidak menyinggung tentang kesibukanku lagi, batin Jumonji.

"Iya, karena kau—" kata Kuroki terpotong.

"—terlalu sibuk," lanjut Togano. Kemudian, Kuroki dan Togano membuang muka.

Untuk sedetik, Jumonji merasa sebal pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Karena setiap kali bertemu, pasti topik yang paling utama untuk dibicarakan adalah kesibukannya.

"Yah, bukan kemauanku juga aku sibuk begini," jawab Jumonji.

Kuharap mereka tidak mengatakan yang lebih dari ini, batin Jumonji.

"Setidaknya sisakanlah waktu sedikit untuk bermain…," ujar Kuroki sambil mengorek-korek giginya dengan tusuk gigi.

"Fuuh…," Jumonji menghela napas, "Susah untuk mencuri-curi waktu di tengah kesibukanku," lanjutnya. Terdengar nada yang sudah mulai malas meladeni ketika Jumonji mengucapkan kata ini.

"Memangnya jadi hakim itu sesibuk ini ya?" Tanya Togano yang lagi-lagi membuat Jumonji menghela napas.

Jumonji mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Yah, begitulah."

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin!" sanggah Kuroki sambil tertawa, "kau sebenarnya berlagak sibuk karena kau tidak mau bertemu kami, 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jumonji tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau—" kata Kuroki terpotong.

"—sudah membuang kami," sambung Togano. Mata Jumonji membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja, Jumonji sangat amat tidak suka apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh mereka berdua.

Oke, batasnya sudah lewat. Gumam Jumonji.

BRAAK!

Kemudia ia menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan memandang Kuroki dan Togano dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Bisakah kalian berhenti mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Kurokin dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalian gila! Kalian menganggapku sudah membuang kalian haa? Itu keterlaluan!" seru pria berambut pirang tersebut. Kuroki semakin melotot, urat-urat bermunculan di kepalanya.

BRAAK!

Kemudian ia ikut menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?"

"Ya!" Togano nimbrung dan ikut berdiri di sebelah Kuroki. "Harusnya kami yang marah!" serunya.

"Kalian mau marah? _Ok_, silahkan! Asal kalian tahu saja, pekerjaanku lebih penting dari pada kalian!" Jumonji sudah mencapai batasnya. Wajahnya pun memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Ha?" kata Togano.

"Haaah?" sambung Kuroki.

"Haa?" Jumonji ikutan, "Kalian bilang kalian mau marah? _Ok_, aku persilahkan!"

Kuroki menggeram, memang dialah yang paling emosian diantara Jumonji dan Togano. Ia mendecih sebal sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jumonji terperangah.

"Cih, kalau begitu jangan pernsh temui kami lagi! Ayo, Togano!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroki dan Togano-pun meninggalkan Jumonji yang masih berada di dalam kedai ramen tersebut.

"Aaargh! Pergi saja sana!" Teriak Jumonji kesal. Kemudian, ia pun keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang jalannya bertolak belakang dengan jalan yang dilalui Kuroki dan Togano.

**Kuroki and Togano side…**

"Cih, padahal 'kan kita cuma bercanda," ujar Kuroki.

"Benar, kenapa dia marah?" timpal Togano.

**Jumonji side…**

BRAAK…

Jumonji memebating pintu kamarnya dengan rasa kesal. Iya mencopot jas yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

Tch, sialan! Kenapa sekarang aku merasa menyesal? Pikirnya.

Dan kemudian, seiring Jumonji berasumsi bahwa dirinya membenci kedua sahabatnya, rasa penyesalannya pun semakin besar.

**End of flashback…**

Kazuki Jumonji menutupi wajahnya dengan ke dua lengannya yang kekar. Pikirannya terbang melayang-layang memikirkan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Sudah lima bulan ini lineman tim nas Jepang itu terus-terusan dihantui rasa bersalah. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak pernah mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia juga salah.

Jika saja ayahnya bisa diajak kompromi, mungkin Jumonji sudah menceritakan masalah ini pada sang ayah. Tapi sayangnya, sang ayah sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Kalau-kalau ia menceritakan masalah ini pasti sang ayah akan berceramah panjang lebar dengan awalan, "sudah kubilang jangan bergaul dengan mereka dan blablabla."

Sialan! Kenapa aku terus-terusan merasa bersalah sih? pikirnya.

Dan sekarang aku malah merindukan dua orang menyebalkan itu, pikirnya lagi.

Kemudian, sekelebat bayangan masa alunya terputar di otaknya. Masa-masa saat ia masih bersama dengan kedua—mantan—sahabatnya itu.

Masa-masa saat ia bertarung di lapangan bersama Deimon Devil Bats, masa-masa saat ia mengerjai Togano saat kelulusan sekolah, masa-masa saat Kuroki dan Togano mengusungnya ketika ia lulus kuliah, dan masa-masa saat mereka bertiga ditendang keluar dari rumah makan karena suara tertawa mereka yang terlalu keras.

Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan telah memutuskan hubungan eratnya dengan kedua pria tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Jumonji berdiri, dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan sejumlah nomor, dan memposisikan ponselnya di dekat telinganya sebelum berujar.

"Kalian berdua, temui aku di lapangan SMU Deimon. Sekarang!"

Kemudian setelah itu, Jumonji segera menyambar mantel panjangnya yang berwarna _cream_, kemudian berjalan ke teras rumah dan memakai sepatu t _boat _cokelat miliknya, dan berjalan keluar menerobos dinginnya udara.

Saat ini sedang musim dingin. Dan tanpa memperdulikan salju yang berguguran, pria dengan luka di pipi itu tetap berjalan menuju sekolah tercintanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah ikatan.

"Aku harus meminta maaf duluan!" serunya dengan mantap.

Merasa tidak sabar melakukan _'hal mulia'_ tersebut, ia mulai berlari. Masa bodoh dengan udara dingin yang terasa seperti menusuk tulangnya ketika berlari. Demi mengembalikan ikatan _'istimewa'_ tersebut, ia tak segan melakukan apapun.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" desah nafasnya terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi menjulang. Tanpa berlama-lama, Jumonji segera masuk ke dalamnya, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lapangan yang dulu ia jadikan sebagai tempat latihan.

SIIIING…

Sepi. Begitu sepi suasana di sekolah ini. Tak ada seorangpun—kecuali Jumonji—yang berada di tempat itu.

Jumonji menundukan kepala, dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Ia kesal. Ia menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Andai saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu… mungkin aku masih memiliki kedua sahabat yang selalu berada di pihakku," gumamnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Sedikit rasa sakit merambati hatinya. Dan rasa kecewa menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kukira kalian akan datang. kukira kalian akan menemuiku disini. Hei, kita bisa bercakap-cakap dalam waktu yang lama sekarang," Jumonji berkata sendiri, "karena kalian tahu? Saat ini aku sedang senggang. Aku libur. Aku tidak bekerja," lanjutnya.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnya udara, Jumonji pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berjalan dengan loyo. Tapi tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikannya…

"Kau yang menyuruh kami kesini, tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang pergi?"

Seketika perasaan kecewa pergi, dan berganti mejadi perasaan yang sungguh luar biasa. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tangannya mulai gemetar, dan hatinya… ia merasa… sangat senang!

Dengan terburu-buru Jumonji berbalik. Ia melihatnya. Melihat dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Melihat dua orang yang menyebabkannya dirinya diliputi rasa penyesalan. Itulah mereka…

"Kuroki, Togano!" serunya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal lima meter, Jumonji berhenti.

"Hei, aku menyesal," katanya. Kuroki dan Togani terdiam. "Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku lima bulan lalu," lanjutnya. "Aku minta maaf…"

.

.

.

.

Hening untuk beberapa saat...

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe… kalau begitu kami juga minta maaf!" seru Kuroki dan Togano berbarengan. Jumonji terperangah.

"Yah, sebenarnya saat itu aku cuma bercanda," ujar Kuroki.

"Dan kami juga tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau malah marah," sahut Togano.

"Lalu?" tanya Jumonji.

"Tentu saja kami memaafkanmu!"

Dengan senyum merekah Jumonji langsung berlari dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. sesekali mereka tertawa dan memukul kepala satu sama lain dengan maksud bercanda.

"Hahaha… kalau sudah begini, aku harap kalian tidak akan menyinggung masalah kesibukanku lagi," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin tidak akan haha…," tawa Kuroki menggema.

"Hm… hei! Kau bilang kau sedang libur 'kan?" tanya Togano. Jumonji mengangguk.

"Bagaimana untuk merayakan hari terbentuknya kembali persahabatan kita kau membelikanku komik? Heh? Gajimu banyak, 'kan?" tanya Togano.

"Cih, enak saja kau haha…" jawab Jumonji. Dan mereka pun bergurau, bertatap muka, berbicara, dan tertawa dibawah rintikan salju hingga sore hari.

* * *

Sekesal-kesalnya diri kita terhadap sahabat kita, pasti pada akhirnya tetap sahabat yang akan selalu mendukung kita. Jadi, mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk mengurangi rasa kesal terhadap sahabat kita.

Karena apa? Karena kalian akan rugi jika kehilangan sahabat kalian.

Tetaplah menjadi orang terdekat bagi sahabat kalian, dan janganlah malu untuk meminta maaf ketika bersalah.

**Hanya sebuah karya sederhana untuk kak Mitama 134666~ **

**

* * *

**

**~Selesai~**

Baru sadar kalo ternyata OoC-nya tingkat wahid =,="

Hueee saya ngga berniat bikin Monji OoC tapi mungkin karena tuntutan cerita jadi ya mau gimana lagi *batu datang dari segala arah*

Udah ah, gamau banyak cingcong. Intinya, saya bener-bener minta maaf sama Kak Mita, nyuhun keun dihapunten abdi nya teh… cerita na abal pisan, abdi bisa na sakieu wae teu bisa nyieun lewih alus deui. Maap nya… m(_ _)m

Akhir kata,

**[Review please, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan…]**


End file.
